


AbeMiha Crack

by CharlieRhees



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: I got this idea from a vine, I hope you like it





	AbeMiha Crack

Tajima knocked on Mihashi’s front door, expecting the now less shy pitcher to answer it and apologise for waking up late. However, it was Mihashis mother that opened the door instead. 

“Hello Tajima, here to get Ren?” Tajima nodded with a huge smile on his face. “He's upstairs.” 

Tajima thanked her and ran upstairs, finding Mihashi’s room pretty quickly. 

“Mihashi get your ass up, you're late for school!” Tajima shouted as he threw open Mihashi’s bedroom door. Mihashi groaned slightly as he got up, rubbing a hand down his face. 

“What the fuck man,” Tajima jumped as Abe sat up behind Mihashi, a scowl on his face. 

“Oh my god,“ Tajima put a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Why in hell was Abe in Mihashi’s bed? Mihashi had a huge blush on his face, trying his hardest to hide his face from Tajima's surprised stare. 

“Get out Tajima,” Abe groaned, sending his best, most menacing glare, towards Tajima. Tajima put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed out of the room, closing it softly. 

Mihashi turned back to face Abe, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm Abe down so the scowl on his face would go. Slowly Abe let out a breath, face relaxing into exhaustion.

“It's way too early,” He complained, letting himself fall back onto the pillow, eyes closing with a sigh. 

“We have school Abe, you need to get up,” another groan at Mihashi’s words. 

“Fine,”


End file.
